


the lines of your life (they intersect)

by lostinanotherworld24



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, No Happy Ending Fest, POV Second Person, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinanotherworld24/pseuds/lostinanotherworld24
Summary: You are going to die in a tiny cave in the mountains of some country you can’t even pronounce, with only your brother for company.This is how it ends.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	the lines of your life (they intersect)

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. Please be mindful of non-graphic descriptions of fatal injuries. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to let me know what you thought in the comments below!

You would not consider your current situation to be anything approaching ideal, but you didn’t join the Navy to be comfortable. Didn’t spend weeks puking ocean water after Hell Week because you liked the idea of hot tea and a roaring fire at night. You’ve always been the type to want to battle the storm yourself and force it to submit. 

His eyes keep darting back to you, ricocheting away from the barren landscape outside, hands clenched around his rifle like it’s the lifeline that will pull you both back to safety. If you could find the breath to talk, you might laugh and say that’s what the radios are for, at least _before_ they get blown to pieces. Right now they’re just useless, decimated with no prayer of being reassembled. 

_ Just like me, _ you think and laugh on the inside. 

You both know how this is going to end, the facts adding up to an obvious conclusion. The team has no clue where either of you are, with no chance of finding you. You have a bad head injury, and liquid is seeping out of places it should definitely not. You’re also pretty sure your broken ribs have punctured your lung, judging from the tightness in your chest and the rapid beat of your heart. 

You are going to die in a tiny cave in the mountains of some country you can’t even pronounce, with only your brother for company. And he might die too, there’s no guarantee that he survives this one. The night is too frigid to even think of wandering in the wilderness, and in the absence of hostiles, there’s no reason to surrender perfectly good shelter. 

He tried to help you when you first got in the cave, dug through his pack for the first aid kit Trent insists you all carry. But you knew from the look on his face that he was terrifyingly helpless in the face of your injuries, that by dragging yourself to the back of the cave you were signing your death certificate. One could argue that you did that the day you decided to be a SEAL, and they’d be right. 

You can’t say you have very many regrets, because whatever sacrifices you made were worth it in the end. Even though this is the final point where all the lines of your life intersect, it’s still the best decision you could have made, and you are fiercely proud of it. You’ve held the line with honor thus far, and now Valhalla awaits, the place of rest for every fallen brother. 

Without your permission, your body tightens up and then spasms, and he rushes over to you and falls to his knees. After what feels like an eternity, your body sinks back onto the hardened dirt. Your eyes find darkened ceiling of the cave, and your heart stills, and you realize this is the end. This is how the world ends, not with a bang or a whimper but a final exhale. 

His hands push down on your chest, frantically pumping in a Hail Mary at a lost cause. He stops and leans down, presses his lips against yours, and exhales twice as much as he can. The pushing resumes, and he starts babbling encouragements, reassures you that _ it’s going to be okay, you’re gonna be just fine, hold on for a little longer. _

And there are so many things you want to say, as the light starts to fade. You want to tell him that he did the best he could, and you’re not angry for not surviving; that if you have to die now, at least you’re not doing it alone. His lips touch yours again, shoving air into a throat long since closed. 

Soft darkness is falling over your vision, and the world slips away. The last thing you hear is your name, and his soft crying. 


End file.
